With continuous development of science and technology, many electronic devices are equipped with increasing functions, and one of these electronic devices is an electronic device having a projection function. Due to a limited size of a display screen of an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer or the like, when a user views a video by using the electronic device, there is an inevitable problem that it is inconvenient to view.
The inventor of the present disclosure discovers the following technical problems in the related art when implementing the technical solutions according to the embodiments of the present disclosure.
When a projection function of an electronic device having the projection function is used in the related art, content which is currently displayed by a display screen of the electronic device can only be projected to a projection area as a mirror image. For example, when a video is played back by a projection unit, content displayed by the display screen of the electronic device is also the video content which is played back by the projection unit, i.e., the video content is played back by the display screen and the projection unit at the same time, and cannot be played back by using only one of the display screen and the projection unit as an output unit. Therefore, there is a technical problem in the related art that a video output unit cannot be switched.
When a projection function of an electronic device having the projection function is used in the related art, content which is currently displayed by a display screen of the electronic device can only be projected to a projection area as a mirror image. However, the purpose of playing back a video by a projection unit while implementing other operations on the display screen cannot be achieved. Thus, there is a technical problem in the related art that other operations cannot be implemented on the display screen of the electronic device while content is projected by the projection unit.